


Naked Is Always Better

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin POV, F/M, Mike and Levi have cameos, Sexy Times, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Just an average day in the life of Erwin Smith, but with one big difference; it's his birthday, and someone has a surprise for him.





	Naked Is Always Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> As requested by 'Shadowsfire' in my last fic's comments, her it is; an Erwin POV story. Set about six months after my previous fic, but can be read separately :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

'Belts and equipment secure? Bolo tie in place? Check. Eyebrows groomed to perfection? Double check. Ah, perfection. Or the closest thing possible when you're in the middle of a war.' I think to myself as i look in the mirror. 

Things in the survey corps have been… tumultuous recently, to say the least. The government have been causing me some serious problems lately. People simply weren't will to risk themselves for the good of humanity, and falling recruitment numbers meant a fall in funds as well. 

'Shame that people will never acknowledge the threat until it's staring them in the face', I think bitterly. But alas, now was not the time to bitch about things I can't change. Today is supposed to a be a special day; my birthday in fact, and I've been promised a very special treat from a very sexy woman.

It was an open secret amongst the corps that I was seeing one of the senior cadets. Well, maybe 'seeing' was the right word. 'Fucking' seems a much more apt way of putting it. Not that that was all we ever did mind. There were the nights we'd spend time drinking tea and talking, and the moments where we'd exchange kisses in the corridor when no one else was around. Sweet little moments that made my heart swell in a way I'd never thought possible. Moments that made made wish the two of us could be more than just an open secret…

Leaving the bathroom before my thoughts become anymore maudlin, I walk briskly down to the outdoor weapons testing area, eager to see how Squad Hange were getting on with their latest prototypes. 

As I approach my intended destination, I hear a loud bang, followed by a scream. The blood drains from my face. I'd put my lover on Hange's squad, sure that she would be safer there (maybe it's a little bias, but of course I'm going to protect my interests if I can). As I draw ever closer, a huge cloud of smoke appears. Panic makes my legs work double time, and I'm desperate to see if anyone is injured. Finally, I reach my destination. 

'Well, THAT didn't work, did it? Perhaps a little more gas and a little less gunpowder. Moblit, take note!' Says Hange, voice breaking a little with shock. That's a good sign. If Hange is still bossing Moblit around, then nothing serious has happened. Still, better to be safe than sorry. 

'Hange, what the hell is going on here?' I say with as much authority as possible, attempting to hide my attempt to seek out my paramour in the smoke.

'Oh, hey Erwin! I've almost got it! Just a few more tests and we'll have our very own self-boiling kettle! Those big-wigs in military HQ will be so jealous! She's gone to the toilet by the way, she should be back soon.' Hange grins at you like a crazy person (no change there) and stands up, handing a broken kettle to a very shaken Moblit. 

'Hange, how many more times, the kettles we have are more than sufficient. Shouldn't you be working on a more efficient way to capture Titans? Or have you given up your dreams of capturing more alive?' I raise my eyebrows in question. Hange sighs heavily. 

'I suppose you're right. Come, Moblit, let us create the most marvellous machine imaginable! My precious babies won't know what hit them!' 

'Yes, Squad Leader!' Moblit salutes dutifully and follows Hange, who appears to be heading indoors into one of the offices. As I turn to leave, I see a beautiful young woman approaching. My beautiful young woman. 

'Good afternoon, Sir!' She says with a salute. 'Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?' 

'Actually, there is. Do you know what day it is, Cadet?' I smirk.

'Why, I believe it's Friday, Sir.' She replies sarcastically. 

'That it is. What you may or may not know is that today is my birthday.' 

'Squad Leader Hange didn't mention it. Many happy returns, Sir.' 

I move a little closer to her, not so much that an outsider might consider it inappropriate, but close enough to my body respond to the proximity. Hands eager to grab, lips eager to meet, cock eager to… 

'If I had been informed, Sir, I would have gotten you something. After all, you've been so nice to me lately. I'd love to help you celebrate.' A coy smile plays on her lips. 'She'll be helping me celebrate, alright,' I think.

'That's quite alright, Cadet. I've tried to keep it a secret. After all, I'm sure if the Squad Leader got hold this information, I'd no doubt have to deal with the aftermath of one of Hange's mad ideas. Not what a man wants on his birthday. Speaking of Hange, I suggest you hurry if you want to catch up. The Squad Leader took of with Moblit a moment ago.' I point towards the building's entrance. The two of us stare at each other for a long moment, before she turns to leave. 

'She has such a nice ass,' I think to myself as I watch her leave, not even turning her head back to glance at me. 'No matter. I'll give her plenty to look at tonight.'

\-------------------------

The rest of my day is uneventful. Most of it consists of preparing for the next expedition, due to leave from Trost District in a few weeks. Occasionally I break to make tea, or answer any queries that appear at my door. At seven o'clock, I decide that I've done enough paperwork for now. So I organise my papers and head to the mess hall for dinner.

As I arrive in the hall, I see that the place isn't as full as it usually is, owing to a certain squad's absence; Hange's squad has yet to arrive. 'Probably got side tracked by one of Hange's insane ideas' I conclude as I collect dinner. I take my regular seat next to Mike.

'Happy birthday, Erwin.' He says quietly as I sit down.

'Thank you, Mike. I honestly never thought I'd make it this far.' Comes my earnest reply.

'Well you have, so best to make the most of it. No need to ask how you'll be celebrating; I can almost smell her on you just talking about it.' A snort follows. Mike likes to taunt me over my little affair, but not quite as much as…

'Tsk, stop beating around the bush, Mike. What we really wanna know is how many times you plan on fucking the brat tonight? You gonna aim for all night, or are you gonna struggle to keep it up now that you're an old man?' Ah, Levi. Poetic as ever. He did raise an interesting point though; how much sex would I have tonight? Usually it was a very much a fuck-and-flee sort of arrangement, but tonight I'm hoping for something a little better; I plan on asking your dear little cadet to spend the night in my quarters. After all, it's not like there's anyone who doesn't already know about the two of us, and even if they did see anything, what were they going to do? I've thought it all through, and it's worth the risk to hold her in my arms, even if for a night. 

I continue eating my meal hastily, choosing not to answer Levi's question. A few minutes later Hange's squad arrive, but there's one big problem; no sign of my favourite soldier. 'Odd,' I think 'she should be with them. Is she not feeling up to dinner? Did something happen? I should make sure she's okay!'

Taking a sip of water to compose myself, I stand up and march over to Hange, about to ask what happened when the Squad Leader answers my unspoken question.

'She has to finish some paperwork I gave her I'm afraid. I'm sure she'll be along soon.' 

'Well that certainly put a dampener on things.' I lament as I head down the hall to my bedroom. I'm starting to feel a little tired, and hearing that my birthday celebrations are on hold has destroyed all motivation to do more paperwork. 'Curse Hange, making her do paperwork tonight of all nights. Looks like I'm in for another quiet birthday.' My thoughts die the moment I open my bedroom door.

There she is, on my bed in the middle of the room.

Naked.

On all fours.

Waiting for me.

Sweet merciful deities I've never seen anything more arousing in my life.

'Happy birthday, Commander.' She says. 'I didn't have the chance to get you anything, so I thought you mike like to have me instead.' She licks her lips.

My mind races; this is almost too much. The sight of her there, stark naked and willing, is almost enough to make me cum on the spot. Letting out a cough in an attempt to regain composure, I set about removing my belts and equipment, watching her as she watched me. When I was down to my trousers and shirt, I removed my bolo tie. Suddenly, I grab her wrists, using force to flip her from her knees into her back. I place her wrists inside the tie, tighten it as best I can, then tie a knot at the base of the clasp, ensuring that she can't wriggle free. She looks up at me, chewing on her bottom lip, and I decide I'd much rather be the one doing that. I kiss her forcefully, hands sliding up from her thighs, to her hips, before coming up to place with her breasts. I slip my tongue into her mouth as I start playing with her nipples, eliciting a sinful moan from deep inside her chest.

Feeling far too clothed for the current situation, I withdraw myself from her entirely, and she lets out a disappointed whine. I undress myself fully before rejoining her on the bed. My mouth takes over where my hands left off, and I take a nipple in my mouth, suckling and lightly nipping on in. As I move to tease the other one, a litany of delicious moans leaves her mouth, making me harder than I've ever been. I abandon her breasts and get into position above her, looking her straight in the eye.

'Like that, do you? My little whore.' She moans in response. 'Then you're going to love this!' I practically yell as I thrust into her. Her spine arches off of the bed, willing me deeper into her. This is what I call a birthday present. I give her a few seconds to adjust before I wrap her legs around my waist and start fucking her in earnest.

I can hear my bed strain under my efforts, but it's really hard to care about that when you're balls deep in a beautiful woman. Her cries are getting louder now, and I briefly hope that no one is walking down the hall right now hearing this. 'Let them' a more primal part of me thinks. 'Let them all hear. Let them know that she's mine, that I'm the one who does this to her. Me, and only me. I may not be the first, but I will be the last one to taste this heaven.' She gasps, and I realise that I may have said that out loud.

'Erwin,' she cries 'Erwin. Please, Erwin, more. I need more. I'm so close, Erwin. Just a little more.' Well, who as I to deny her anything? I put my weight onto my right arm, and use my left hand to play with her clit. Meanwhile, my mouth attaches itself to her neck, biting gently where her head joins it. The response is immediate. I can feel her pussy twitching around me, and I know she won't take long now. I nibble in her earlobe, whispering encouragement to her.

'That's it, baby. God I love it so much when you fall apart. You getting ready to do that beautiful, or am I just going to have to keep at it?' Apparently she likes my voice, because at that moment her walls grip me like a vice, and she screams my name, trying to free her hands so she can claw at my shoulders.

Seeing her fall apart is just too much. My release hits me hard, a low growl her only warning before I let go inside her. 

I pant on top of her for a while, limbs unable to move, before I slide out of her. I undo the knot in my tie before gently sliding it off her wrists. There are bright red marks where it's dug into her skin. I take each wrist in turn, kissing along the lines in silent apology. She watches me as I do it, apparently a little dazed from her orgasm. Finally, she speaks.

'So,' she says, panting slightly 'did you like your present?' 

'Very much so, but I fear I'm not quite done with it yet.' I punctuate the statement with a kiss on her lips.

'I suppose we've got time for one more round before I head back.' She answers, rubbing her legs together in anticipation.

'You're not going back tonight.' I say plainly.

'But Sir, if I don't go back tonight people will start to get suspicious!' Her protest dies in her mouth as I suck on a nipple once more.

'People already suspect, my love. Hell, some people already know for sure. Just give them some half-assed excuse like 'I fell asleep doing paperwork'. They won't believe you, but they don't have to. No one here will report us to HQ; my men are far too loyal for that. They'll be willing to accept any reason, and take it as truth, even though they know it's a lie.' As I speak these words, I know them to be true; the Survey Corps aren't ones to report each other for indiscretion. Hell, I myself once had to turn a blind eye the time I caught Mike giving Nanaba even less personal space than usual. 'Just checking I have the right scent.' He'd told me, and I was willing to accept it; and ignore Nanaba's hand on his crotch. 

Think of Mike has reminded me of something; if my Cadet was here waiting for me, and I didn't see her in the mess hall, has she eaten tonight? When I ask her if she has, an adorable little flush graces her cheeks.

'Well you see, Hange let me go to dinner early so I'd have time to come here and surprise you.' Ah, that makes sense. But hang on a minute…

'If Hange let you go early, does that mean the Squad Leader knows it's my birthday?!' She giggles at the alarm on my face.

'Hange knew anyway, you didn't think you could hide it, did you? Hange suggested that I turn up here dressed in an MP uniform so you could punish me for poor decision making, but I thought naked was better. Also I have no idea how Hange even got an MP's uniform…'

I snort; Hange's shenanigans never fail to both amuse and exasperate me. Still, I feel bad for cursing Hange's very name earlier. Maybe I'll let them catch a Titan. That'll make it better. 

As I look over her body for what feels like the millionth time, I briefly reflect over Hange's idea, and decide to share my thoughts on it. 

'For the record, Cadet, naked is always better.'

**Author's Note:**

> So… any thoughts? I'd like to think I'm improving, but I don't know :P 
> 
> Now comes the hard part; what to do next! I've a few ideas in mind, but only time will tell which ones make the cut…
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
